<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting in a Citadel by TheMangledSans0508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792493">Waiting in a Citadel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508'>TheMangledSans0508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from a Spiral [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizard101 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pork had a few things on his mind, and a loose mind connected to his mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pork/Sparck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from a Spiral [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting in a Citadel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, I hope you are not intending on trying to defend Vanitus, because it would be a shame to have to fight such beautiful ladies.” The women scoffed at him and kept walking by. “I’m glad we have no-need for conflict.” He placed his hooves on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened behind him and he turned to see who it was, putting his hooves up when he realized it was the Vicereine. She held her hand up before he could speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I mean you no harm. I was scared. I understand fear is not enough to excuse my actions, but know that Vanitus is not under my protection nor is he influencing me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then where is that fiend? Where is Sparck and Helena? Where are the two wizards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow your speech, the wizards and dear Helena have gone further into the tower in search of Vanitus. Sparck is with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you run away and leave them alone? Aren’t you the most skilled warrior in this city?” He took a deep breath. “My apologies, I am purely concerned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Your apology is accepted. I’m sorry, if you could excuse me I need a moment to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not boding well. Sparck was with Vanitus, who was working with the Cabal. Helena had gone in with the two wizards almost half an hour previously. The Vicereine had come out alone saying they had gone deeper into the tower. The suspense was killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have brought Sparck along even though he had volunteered. Absolutely should not have brought him to Nimbus. If anything did happen, Helena would be right to blame him. He buzzed in on his communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beans, come in, Beans.” He groaned in frustration when the communicator only relayed static back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For another half-hour, he waited, most Nimbari avoiding him and the Vicereine. When the door opened again he held his hooves in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halt, Vanitus, you may have run from my crew, but you will not- oh it’s just you, Sparck.” Sparck looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Captain. I do not know how you mistook me for Vanitus, nor do I want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see you. Good gravy boy, you had me worried,” Pork expressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, Captain, but I suspected something was suspicious about Vanitus and I felt it was best that I kept an eye on him, and the feeling of concern was mutual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he hurt you at all? Because while violence should never be a first resort, I would not mind it with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am alright. Were you harmed in any way either?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deeply humiliated, but not harmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope to hear that story someday. However, that day will have to wait. After Vanitus is dealt with, I wish to stay here for some time to hopefully teach my people that peace is an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very noble of you, Sparck. When your goal is achieved and you are ready to potentially come sailing with us again, we could discuss over a meal.” Sparck looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could discuss in any situation, could we not?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s asking you on a date, son,” the Vicereine explained. His eyes widened in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, is that not rather… inappropriate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be,” Pork blurted and the Vicerenie placed a hand on her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He means inappropriate for your situation. A captain and a crewmember,” she clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think so. I mean, Beans may not be amused but he never is. But travelling with you over these past few weeks has made me confront a few things. Things that were not there when I first met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would hope they weren’t,” the Vicereine mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure how to feel about this. I will think about it. Over the next few weeks or months, however long it takes me to convince my people that we should take a different path.” The Vicereine walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will help speed up that process in any way I can. I think it is time we change our ways,” she smiled gently at him. Sparck looked at Pork with the same smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, Captain. I will contact you regularly using my communicator badge,” he reassured and Pork nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, that way I don’t have to worry about you more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, the door burst open for a final time with Helena dragging Vanitus by his ear and the wizards following behind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know their ages, I am bad with ages. All I know is Sparck is the equivalent of twenty-five and Pork is somewhere between thirty-five and forty-five. Still not the biggest age gap I've seen tbh. But since these two are parallel of Kirk and Spock from Star Trek (Which admittedly I never watched but a friend is into it and my dad mentioned it to me) I figured they should be together too, but it is a bit more difficult due to their ages and their history.  And yes he was flirting with the nimbari women but I think he's just very flirty in general.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>